Headache
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: Oishi has a headache, and Eiji wants to help him get rid of it. GP PWP.


hahaha! I've been trying to find a way to write something like this between them for a while now. Ahh, I'm so excited.

I don't own a thing! Enjoy?

* * *

Eiji glanced over at Oishi. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch beside him, but not watching the television. Oishi was slumped back into the couch leaning into the corner of it, his hand shading his eyes from the light. Eiji assumed he had them closed, but couldn't be sure.

"Syuuichiroh?" He asked gently. "You okay?"

Oishi didn't move at all for a minute, but then finally he moved his fingers so that there was an opening between his thumb and index finger and met his eyes. "Yeah."

Eiji frowned. That wasn't very convincing. "What's wrong?"

Oishi took his hand away from his face and sighed. "Nothing. I just have a headache."

Eiji clicked the television off. "Did you take medicine for it?"

"You know I don't. It's better for the body to not gain dependence…"

Eiji smiled. "I know. Or else the day will come when I really need the pain killer and it doesn't work because my body has worked up an immunity. You've told me."

Oishi smiled as well. "Exactly. It's must better to just let something like this pass by naturally."

Eiji rose an eyebrow and grinned playfully at Oishi. "Can I help you get rid of it?"

Oishi looked at him curiously. "Alright…How?"

Eiji scooted close to Oishi and leaned over so his lips were just hovering over Oishi's ear. "Like this." He whispered before turning Oishi's head up slightly and closing the remaining gap between them.

He was pleased when Oishi didn't fight back at all. There had been times in the past where the other boy had given himself a headache from some combination of little sleep, little food, and too much studying and would refuse his advances. But this time Oishi relaxed into his kiss.

They were almost being lazy about it. Oishi was resting up against the back of the couch and Eiji had worked his way in between the taller boys legs and was quite literally laying on top of him, chests pressed together. They went on like that for a few minutes, just lazily kissing one another before, to Eiji's surprise, Oishi took it a step further by reaching in between them and sliding his hand up Eiji's shirt.

Eiji sighed happily against Oishi's lips as the other moved a thumb over his nipple.

"I know what you're trying to do." Oishi whispered.

Eiji pulled away. "What am I trying to do?"

Oishi looked him directly in the eye. "This is about what I told you last week, about orgasms potentially relieving headaches."

Eiji grinned, but shrugged innocently. "Maybe~"

Oishi leaned in and kissed him again. "If you want to, I'm not against a change in direction of blood flow."

Eiji grinned triumphantly and went to kiss Oishi again, but Oishi put his index finger up against Eiji's lips to pause him.

"But," He said, making sure he kept Eiji's eye contact. "I'm not sure if I'm up to topping. That headache really drained me of energy. So, you either have to be on top tonight, " he paused, making sure he still had Eiji's complete attention. "Or, you could _top _me tonight, if you wanted to try."

Eiji didn't say anything for a minute, his eyes slightly wider than usual. "Oishi, how bad is that headache, nya?"

Oishi laughed. "Do…you want to?"

Eiji looked scared. He _was _a little nervous. "What if I mess up? Or...hurt you?"

Oishi smiled, pushing his lips up against Eiji's. "You won't. Besides I want you to. I was talking to Tezuka, and-"

"You _what_? You talk about this stuff with _Tezuka_? How-"

Oishi silenced him by pulling him down again and kissing him passionately. "It's not my story to tell. Now, do you want to, or not? Because honestly, just the idea of you…"

Eiji snickered at the blush that had swept over Oishi's features. "Yes. I…I want to." He replied, bucking his hips a little and pressing his bulge against Oishi's.

Oishi moaned quietly at the pressure, then pushed at Eiji's chest. "Get up then. We're not making a mess of this couch."

Eiji rolled his eyes, but stood none the less and pulled Oishi up from the couch. They made it to their bedroom in a matter of seconds, losing all of their clothing along the way, Eiji pushing Oishi down and then climbing on top of him while Oishi felt around for the drawer to the nightstand. It proved to be a slightly difficult task to do, as Eiji was distracting him quite well. When he finally found the tube he wanted, he pulled his hand back and pushed the bottle into Eiji's hand.

That was when Eiji paused. He was sure Oishi could see the fear, sense the hesitance that he felt because he smiled reassuringly at him.

"You're not going to hurt me."

He nodded, popping the lid off the container of lube, and coated his fingers with it. Breathing deeply, he sat up.

Once he managed a finger inside his boyfriend, he was sure. This was officially the weirdest thing he had ever done.

"It doesn't hurt?" Eiji asked, watching Oishi's face scrunch up.

"No." Oishi replied. "Just…weird."

Eiji relaxed at that. "Yeah. ….You get used to it."

Eiji tried to look anywhere other than at what his fingers were doing, so he focused on Oishi's face as he added a second finger. Once the third finger was in, Eiji noticed Oishi's face didn't appear as…pained….as it had a few moments ago when they had began. Curiously, he pulled the three back out and then quickly pushed them back in. Oishi cried out, but it wasn't in pain. Eiji smirked.

"Hm." He purred, pulling his fingers out and crawling forward. "If there's one thing I _do _know, it's how someone reacts when they're _ready_."

Oishi flushed crimson. "Should…I turn over?"

Eiji shook his head in almost a comical way. "No! I.. I don't want to hurt you, so I need to see your face."

Oishi nodded, not feeling like repeating that Eiji wasn't going to hurt him. "Just do it…"

Eiji didn't need to be told twice. His heart was racing was he positioned himself at Oishi's opening. He really hadn't expected Oishi to ever suggest this. And to have gotten the idea from Tezuka…? He needed to have a talk with Fuji.

"Eiji, do it." Oishi urged.

Eiji nodded, and gently pushed his hips forward. He was amazed by his self control. He urge to lose control and start thrusting wildly was almost overbearing. Once he had made it all the way in, he stopped moving all together and waited for Oishi to adjust, knowing all to well what the intrusion felt like from the receiving end. It was almost painful, this wait. One that made him almost admire the will power that Oishi, and everyone else who got to be seme, exhibited in this situation.

What felt like an eternity later, Oishi finally gave the okay for Eiji to move.

He had never been more excited to hear those words, and pulled back out almost immediately and thrust back in harder than he meant to. But oh, did it feel good. And Oishi hadn't seemed to mind terribly.

He pulled out again and made eye contact with Oishi as he pushed back in. The look on his face was amazing. Before he realized it, he was thrusting harder and harder before he came, a lot sooner than planned. And it his surprise, Oishi laughed.

Eiji glared at him. "What's funny?"

Oishi propped himself up with his elbows. "Nothing. I just knew that was going to happen."

Eiji sighed. He had kind of assumed something like that was going to happen, too. And now his plan had backfired. He was supposed to be giving Oishi the orgasm to get rid of his headache. Now he himself had had one, but Oishi was still hard. Narrowing his eyes for a second, he came to a quick solution.

He pushed Oishi back onto his back, and threw one leg over him so he was straddling Oishi's hips.

Oishi quirked an eye brow at him, and Eiji simply grinned. "Your turn." And with that, he lifted his hips and slid down onto Oishi's still hard length. He moved slowly since he hadn't prepared himself. It had been a quick decision, and well.. It's not like this was the first time.

His body got used to the feeling quickly, and before he knew it he was riding Oishi's length up and down, unsure of which one of them was moaning louder. It was probably him, he always seemed to be louder than Oishi. As he slammed his body down particularly harder than the other times, he realized he had grown hard again. He wrapped his hand around his own member, amused by how quickly they fell back into their regular routine in bed after trying something so new. Timing the thrusts of his hand with how he was moving his body, Eiji expertly brought Oishi to completion, his own seed spilling for the second time that night not long after.

He rolled off Oishi, snuggling up against his side. "Is your headache gone?"

Oishi laughed. "It would be, if I had actually had one to begin with."


End file.
